Chaotix Detective Agency
Note: This team and the team members all belong to Sega. The Chaotix are a group of detectives who appear in Life of Heroes RP 2: Death From Above to help Crash Man, Sia and Smerk fight Black Doom and his army. The Chaotix members are Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee and Mighty the Armadillo. RP Bio The Chaotix first appearence is when they were to meet CM, Sia and Smerk at the Sea Ruins. Soon later, Luna came and accidentally bumped into Espio while trying to get away from Red, who was attacking her at the time. Then after Red came, The Chaotix, along with CM and Sia, battled Red and had him going back to the starship Black Doom was in. After Sia healed Luna's arm and followed Crash Man and Smerk to find something to feed them, The Chaotix talked to Luna a little as they introduced each other. After Sia came back from CM's house, a bolt of lightening struck on The Chaotixes base and they rush to it to find that it cought on fire and was burnt to a crisp. Then they came along with Crash Man to go to someplace he wanted to go. They contacted Coco to fly them there right before they fought Spike and defeated him. They were also there when Sia and Smerk cought Fake Crash Man red handed for pretending to be the real Crash Man and when Sia found the real CM. The Chaotix helped fight off the series of war planes attacking the Crash Glider on the way to CM's sister. They also helped freed Crash Man when he was captured on Black Doom's star ship. The Chaotix came with CM, Sia, Smerk and Q-Pid to Q-Pid's Uncle's dinner party at his masion. The Chaotix have stayed along with CM and Sia through out the rest of the 2nd RP. They have reccently found Luna's necklace and two of there members, Espio and Charmy went onto Black Doom's ship while Vector and Mighty is about to catch up to them with the other heroes. Seven Years Later In the Seven Years Later RP, the Chaotix are still in business and also have Luna as a member. In this RP, the team makes there firse appearance as a whole group when they were called in to a case at the Abandoned Workyard only to be ambushed by Dark Black and Red. The team fought Dark Black and escaped the ambush. While two of there members went out to investigate the alien crices, the rest of the group are still at the Chaotix HQ. Memorable Quotes "Find the computer room!"--Vector, Shadow The Hedgehog (game) "Spirits unite!"--Espio, Sonic Heroes "Oh flower, pretty flower, open your face and I'll sting you!"--Charmy, Sonic Heroes Trivia *One of The Chaotix team members, Mighty, seems to know alot about Chao. What's ironic about it is that, in the Sonic The Hedgehog games, Chao were introduced long after Mighty left the series. *Espio's name literally means "I spy". *As this piece of art depicts, Nack is part of the Chaotix, or was at one point. Gallery Sonics Party.png Category:Groups and Associations Category:Teams Category:Chaotix Detective Agency Category:SEGA Category:Detectives